He vuelto para estar contigo
by o0kyoko0o
Summary: TERMINADO . Luego de 5 años de ausencia, hermione regresa a Londres para reclamar lo que le pertenece a ella y a su pequeño acompañante ¿Aceptara draco cambiar la rutina de su dinastía?. DrHerm. R&R .
1. A enfrentar lo que deje a medias

**¡hola! bueno, no hay mucho que decir ya que lo deje bien resumido en el... bueno... donde van los resumenes (para que repetir ¿no?) en fin, espero que les guste. es la primera vez que escribo un Dr-H así que sean comprensivos y para cualquier consejo diganlo en un review nn**

**Ningun personaje conocido por ustedes me pertenece, aquellos que les haga formular en la cabeza "¿y quien coño es este?" bueno... ¡esos son mios!**

* * *

1.- A enfrentar lo que dejé a medias

Las espesas nubes se disolvían conforme el tren llegaba a su destino. Una mujer suspiraba mientras veía el pasaje que tantos recuerdos le traía

-- _ya casi van 5 años… ¿me recordarán¿me odiaran por haberles hecho eso?_

-- mama… ¿ya llegamo casha? – preguntó por centésima vez un pequeño niño, no más de 4 años, que se encontraba en los brazos de la mujer

-- no… aun no

-- ¿y esh bonita casha?

-- aun no lo sé, alan… ni siquiera sé si aun tenemos casa – esas palabras iban más hacia ella misma que hacia su pequeño hijo.

Hermione volvía a Londres luego de haber estado 5 años en Francia, lugar donde había nacido su pequeño hijo, alan. El niño sabía hablar inglés a pesar de ser criado toda su vida en Francia, hermione lo habia preparado especialmente para enfrentar el momento que presenciarian.

-- ¿y papa echta allá?

-- no sé alan… no sé si aun está – el chico puso cara de tristeza al ver que ninguna de sus preguntas eran respondida como él quería. Hermione lo notó y lo abrazó con fuerza

-- tienes que recordar que pase lo que pase tu mami esta aquí. Nunca te faltará algo ¿me escuchaste? – alan asintió y junto a una sonrisa cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

**o0o0o**

-- vamos harry, es latoso el caso de la bestia esa. Mandame el caso 13 ¡por favor! – harry, a sus 24 años, había llegado al puesto de jefe de auror. Ron, a pesar de ser igual un buen auror, se encargaba de las salidas a terreno

-- lo siento, ron. de verdad que ya no puedo hacer nada. Si quieres te quito el caso de la bestia y mando a otro. Pero joan ya se encargó del caso 13

-- ya, no importa. No quiero quedarme encerrado en casa nuevamente

-- ¿y que paso con elisa? – harry ya sabía la respuesta, pero a pesar de eso puso cara de interes mientras ordenaba unos papeles

-- no es para mi, no sé. Le falta esa chispa que busco en cualquier mujer

-- que pena que esa unica chispa alla caido en la mujer que desapareció

-- la mujer que desapareció… - repitió pensativamente, luego en un suspiro piso tierra – ya me voy, para la proxima dejame los casos que valgan la pena

-- mientras se pueda... – ron iba saliendo de la oficina cuando harry lo detuvo – ginny va a invitar a unos amigos para la cena ¿vienes?

-- vale, iré a penas termine con el caso. – ron se fue y harry comenzó ubicar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares para marcharse.

**o0o0o**

-- ¿echto ech londech? - preguntó alan mientras se afirmaba fuertemente de una de las piernas de su madre quien arreglaba los bolsos y se disponía a cargarlos

-- sí, pero ahora iremos a casa de tu abuela ¿no te emociona conocerla?

-- ¡yiii! Cacha a abela, cacha a abela – los dos en una sonrisa se dirigieron a la casa de los granger. Éstos recibieron a su única hija con una visible sorpresa

-- ¡una carta por año!

-- de verdad, padre. Yo quería seguir comunicándome con ustedes, pero no podía – explicaba hermione al borde de las lágrimas

-- no seas tan rudo. Lo importante es que esta aquí ¡y mira lo que nos trae! – la señora granger se dispuso a abrazar al pequeño alan quien comía una galleta en esos momentos

-- y… Quién es… ya sabes… ¿Quién es él? – preguntó incomodo el señor granger

-- te lo diré cuando vea a esa persona… quiero que primero se entere él

-- pero tus amigos no se parecen… no son… no tienen ese... ya sabes – el padre bajaba cada vez más su voz, pero alan estaba bastante entretenido diciendole a su abuela que sabía contar.

-- no, padre. Alan no se parece a mis amigos porque ninguno de ellos es el padre. Ahora tengo que ir a verlos, creo que merecen una explicación… pero… yo no puedo llevar a alan. sus características se delatan solas y mis amigos sospecharian de inmediato. Quiero darles una explicación antes que saquen sus propias conclusiones.

-- estaremos felices si alan se queda aquí – dijo la señora granger en un sonrisa

-- gracias, mama. Ahora alan, quiero que te portes bien. Yo saldré un rato

-- yo quelo conoce londech - dijo en un puchero

-- ya habrá tiempo, alan. Ahora cuidate y no hagas rabiar a tus abuelos. Cuentales como es Francia – hermione agarró su abrigo y salió al frío atardecer.

Le tomó media hora llegar en taxi al departamento donde había vivido 2 años. Rezó para que nada hubiera cambiado. Subió dos pisos y se detuvo en una puerta que decia "oxtorgranticupilus". Con una sonrisa golpeó la puerta. Nadie abría. En los siguientes minutos siguió golpeando hasta que escuchó un "plop" cerca de ella. Se dio vuelta para encontrar a harry.

-- her... hermione – la chica se le tiró en los brazos, lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.harry la retiró de su cuerpo con suavidad

-- tienen que perdonarme, sé que nunca debía desaparecer de esa manera

-- ¡si sabías ¿por qué lo hiciste! No tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos. Hedwig siempre volvía sin respuesta y sin la carta que te enviábamos… creíamos… creíamos que estabas muerta – esta vez fue harry quien abrazó a hermione – hay tantas cosas que tenemos que contarte

-- créeme que yo igual – hermione cerró los ojos. No quería imaginarse lo que dirían sus amigos al enterarse de la "sorpresita" que traía.

* * *

¡Ya está!

Esta es más una introducción a lo que será esta historia. Con el summary que les di supongo que ya sabran más o menos a que se debe la angustia de hermione. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier crítica (constructiva) dirijanse a "go" que me encantaría saber sus opiniones.


	2. Paseo por Londlesh

2.- Paseo por Londlesh

-- ¿estas mejor? – preguntó harry al ver que hermione se había tomado toda su taza de café. Se encontraban en una cafetería y el chico ya había terminado de informarle a hermione lo que había pasado en su ausencia

-- sí, aunque aun no puedo creer que "eso importante" que habías puesto en la carta tenía que ver con tu matrimonio

-- bueno, esperaba contártelo en persona, aunque yo tampoco pensé que sería después de tres años

-- ahora ron debe estar feliz con todo el departamento para él

-- no te creas. Para serte sincero yo pensé que nunca volverías, es por eso que animaba a ron para que vendiera su departamento y fuera feliz con otra chica. Él no la ha pasado muy bien y dice que quiere tener la casa por si algún día llegases a regresar. – hermione guardó silencio. Ella había tenido una linda relación con ron, pero…

-- ginny tiene una junta en su casa. Ron también irá, precisamente había ido al edificio a buscarlo ya que se estaba demorando ¿te gustaría ir?

-- claro, aunque no puedo quedarme por mucho rato, le prometí a mi… a mis padres que volvería temprano – harry se echó a reír

-- que tonteras dices, no creo que tus padres anden con reloj a mano

-- no, pero quieren pasar tiempo conmigo – harry asintió, comprendiendo. Luego se pararon y se dirigieron al baño para irse a aparecer a la casa potter-weasley

-- ginny estará enojada ¿no? – dijo hermione dudosa al estar frente a la puerta

-- eso ya lo veremos – los dos entraron y se dirigieron al bullicio que venía del comedor – ¡ya regresé!

-- ¿Dónde estabas harry potter? Ron llegó hace unos cuantos minutos y tu me dijiste que ibas a bus…! - ginny había aparecido por la puerta que daba al comedor, paro en seco al llegar al punto donde estaba la pareja

-- es que me encontré con cierta persona – ginny hizo un movimiento de querer abrazar a hermione pero se notaba que en el fondo quería lanzarle lo que encontrara. Se decidió por la primera.

-- ¿Qué has hecho¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada¿Qué sucedió? - Hermione abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ron estaba en la entrada del comedor

-- ¿hermione?

-- ron… - ginny se separó de su amiga para darle el paso a su hermano

-- pondré un plato más en la mesa, quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo y detalle – ginny pesco a harry de la mano y se perdieron en la otra habitación dejando a solas a ron y hermione

-- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó sin soltarla

-- tenía que poner mi mente en claro, no podía quedarme aquí

-- 5 años… han sido tantos – ron se separo de la chica para observarla de pies a cabeza – de saber que te irías te hubiera propuesto matrimonio en ese instante

-- vamos ron, no creo que lo hubieras hecho incluso si supieses que al siguiente día me podría morir. Recuerda quien se declaró primero – los dos sonrieron, ron acercó suavemente su cara hacia la de hermione, pero para sorpresa de él, la chica esquivó el beso

-- disculpa, debí preguntarte si ya estabas casada

-- no es eso. Es sólo que no puedo seguir jugando contigo

-- ¡ya chicos! La charla para después que ya esta servido – ginny se había asomado por la puerta interrumpiendo a hermione, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecida. Ron se quedó atrás, sentía que le hubieran pegado la cachetada más dolorosa de su vida.

-- harry y ginny nos han hablado mucho de ti – decía una chica. Hermione lanzó una mirada a la pareja.

-- sí, al parecer han vivido muchas aventuras juntos. ¿Saliste al extranjero a hacer algún curso? – preguntó un chico

-- emm… algo así. Digamos que aproveche de tomarme algunas vacaciones pero en el fondo igual me perfeccionaba.

-- ¿te perfeccionabas en que? – preguntó secamente ginny

-- estaba trabajando en el ministerio. Pero estaba de cargo principiante.

-- ¿en que pais estabas? – hermione ya se estaba poniendo nerviosas con todas las preguntas que le hacían. Comenzó a comer rápidamente para poder irse.

-- aun es temprano – se quejo ginny cuando vio que hermione ya comenzaba su discurso para despedirse

-- sí, pero le prometi a mis padres que estaría temprano en casa

-- ¿te quedaras alla? – ron hablo por primera vez desde que tuvo la conversión con hermione

-- sí. No es justo que te quite espacio del departamento.

-- no es ninguna molestia para ron – dijo harry en una sonrisa. Pero ron no insistió más. Al parecer había entendido hacia donde iba las indirectas de hermione, tendría que acostumbrarse.

Hermione se despidió de todos y fue acompañada por ginny hasta la puerta

-- herm… ven mañana, por favor. Sé que te sucedió algo y ten por seguro que yo estaré aquí para ayudarte – las amigas se abrazaron, pero hermione sabía que tenía que guardar su secreto por un tiempo más.

-- gracias, amiga – cuando hermione avanzó unas cuadras recordó que no tenia idea del lugar donde se encontraba. Las calles estaban desierta, ningun automóvil pasaba por ahí cerca – supongo que caminar no me haría mal… por unos momentos

El reloj marcaba las 11 cuando hermione logró divisar la casa de sus padres.

-- el bebe ya se durmió – dijo la señora granger recibiendo a su hija con ropa de dormir

-- ¿te causó muchos problemas?

-- no, él es un ángel. Le gusta hacer todo por si mismo asi que no me molestó… está en tu habitación – hermione entró sigilosamente al cuarto. Se fue a sentar al lado de alan. éste estaba profundamente dormido y de verdad parecía un ángel. Hermione comenzó a acariciarle su rubia y lisa cabellera

-– un corte no le haría mal – se dijo para si misma mientras se tapaba con las frazadas y acompañaba el sueño de su hijo.

El sol no fue necesario para despertar a la familia granger ya que cierto pequeño había empezado a revolotear la casa desde muy temprano.

-- quédate quieto alan – dijo hermione que trataba de bañarlo

-- yo pedo sholo, ma – decía alan que hacia intentos para soltarse de los brazos de su madre

-- no, alan. no puedes, deja ayudarte o sino me pongo de malas – el niño cerró la boca junto a un apretón de labios – y no frunces el ceño que te queda feo – alan no le hizo caso y hermione no le insistió, pues ese comportamiento le traía varios recuerdos

-- abrigalo bien, hija. No vaya ser que se enferme en sus primero días en Londres – hermione, obediente, se preocupó de ponerle ropa abrigada, una bufanda y un gorro finalizó el sufrimiento de alan.

-- esh lindo londlesh – los ojos de alan viajaban a toda dirección, todo le llamaba la atención

-- sí, pero aun no ves lo más lindo que guarda esta ciudad- hermione se dirigió al caldero chorreante para dirigirse al callejón diagon. Alan estaba confundido, pues la ropa entre un lugar y otro era muy diferente. Hermione aun no había visto en alan características que presentara un mago.

-- ¿Qué te parece si tu te pones a ver los juguetes en esta tienda mientras mama va a buscar un poco de dinero? – alan asintió, y hermione confiada de la responsabilidad de su hijo, lo dejo sólo en la tienda sin antes decirle a una vendedora que lo viera de vez en cuando

-- _es un agrandado_ – pensaba hermione con una sonrisa. Luego de sacar dinero suficiente, se dirigió rápidamente a la tienda. Sus ojos viajaban por todo el callejón diagon, era tan confortable ver cada tienda junto a un destello de lindos recuerdos.

Al pasar por twilfitt y tatting lo vió. Su cuerpo erguido junto a una sonrisa de superioridad. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la luz del sol, pero algo extraño había en ellos, los ojos fríos que caracterizaba a esa persona ya no estaban, ahora eran reemplazados por unos ojos vacíos que no se podían confundir con unos sin piedad, más bien parecían querer mostrar el sentimiento de una profunda tristeza, soledad.

El corazón de hermione empezó a bombear violentamente, fijó su mirada en alguna tienda que pudiera entrar para esconderse, pero ya todo era demasiado tarde. Fue como si sus sonoros latidos hubieran llegado a los oidos que esperaban escucharlos.

Los ojos de draco se fijaron en los de hermione y viceversa. Fue tan sólo unos segundos que pareció un minuto, un largo minuto donde la respiración se había extinguido y el lugar había pasado a ser otro.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de una tienda, hermione pareció despertar de un sueño al notar que había llegado a la juguetería y su pequeño hijo salia a recibirla.

Draco estaba pasando el límite donde tenía que enderezar su cabeza si no quería que su mirada fuera notoria. Hermione, en un acto desesperado, empujó a alan para que volviera a la tienda, agradecida de que llevara un gorro, rezó de igual manera para que draco no lo hubiera visto… aun no era el momento.

* * *

¡ya está! 

creo que el misterio no tan misterioso se ha revelado (si a un no lo notan al leer el summary y bueno... casi todos los datos! diganme y con gusto lo diré a gritos n.nU)

espero que les haya gustado el chap, cualquier cosa ya saben... (melodía angelical de fondo)_... los hermosos reviews _...

**dore-malfoy-** jajaja la sospecha siempre llega... gracias por el review! una pregunta... por qué siempre el "xD"? xD

**dulce -**nnnnnnnn (no son multiples ojos, es solo una graaan sonrisa) ¡gracias! que genial que te haya gustado el ff TT no te dejo más con la intriga que aca resuelve todas las dudas n.n. abrazos para ti tb! n.n

**claudiamalfoy -** xD andamos bien! alan esta mash que contento con tu adulacion hacia él (ya pone cierto aire arrogante mientras claudia se derrite) jajajaja que bien que mi redaccion no cause sueño, realmente es una de las cosas que más me preocupa, por eso trato de no hacerlos largos, que bien que mi redaccion no cause sueño... ajajaja.. broma : p

**Tarafelton -** caballero de oro es algo nuevo para mi xD espero que estes feliz al terminar de leer el chap n.n. y si! herm es un tanto estricta n.nU (no quiere que su hijo sea como sus amigos...)

**Neishon-** ¡gracias por el review! suspenso?... o.o ... ¡viva! nunca pense que podría causar suspenso a la gente n.n

**Una pregunta! alguien sabe que son los_ hits? ._: S **

**vaya forma de terminar la hoja ¬¬**


	3. ¿malentendidos? ya lo creo

3.- ¿Malentendidos?... ya lo creo

-- ¿draco, eres tú? – no hubo respuesta. La mujer se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión malfoy para encontrarse con draco sentado en el sillón - ¿Qué sucedió, amor?

Draco levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una alta chica de rubia y lisa cabellera, era delgada y en sus ojos brillaba algo de malicia, cosa que draco siempre apestó. Pero cómo desobedecerle a su madre, ella estaba sola y Abigail, el nombre de la chica, era la única que iba aceptar tener a su suegra en el mismo techo. Draco sacudió su cabeza y forzó una sonrisa

-- nada ¿ya tienes listo el almuerzo? – dijo levantandose del asiento y colgando su mojada capa

-- sí, junis acaba de sacarla del horno y klaus la está sirviendo. Ginglop se reúsa seguir trabajando hasta que le pagen (disculpen los nombres de los elfos xD)

-- sí, olvidé que hoy es la paga

-- maldito el día en que esa mujer se le ocurrió poner el famoso PEDDO

-- echale la culpa al ministerio, ellos lo aprobaron. Además los elfos igual tienen vida – la mujer arrugó los labios y se dirigió a la cocina

-- avisame cuando la comida esté en la mesa, yo iré al estudio – le gritó malfoy mientras subía a descansar. Al entrar en el estudió encendió la radio y se sento en un sillón cercano. Tapó su cara con las manos. El recuerdo le hacía sentir pésimo.

-- _no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. ¿Qué hago? No puedo ir a verla ¿Qué le diria? "hola hermione, no sabes la felicidad que me trajiste al verte ¿quieres conocer a mi mujer?" soy un idiota, no supe esperarla pero… aunque mi padre no esté, estaba mi madre. Ella nunca lo habría aceptado… aun recuerdo como la trataron y no supe defenderla, pero… ¿Quién era ese niño? Estoy seguro que venía con ella. Por lo menos mi culpa disminuye al saber que es feliz con otra persona y tiene familia_

-- señor malfoy, el almuerzo esta servido – dijo un elfo que había entrado calladamente al estudio lo que llevo el susto de draco

-- imprudente, ya bajo

**o0o0o**

-- disculpe señora, el niño salió corriendo al verla desde afuera. Menos mal que era usted – se disculpaba la vendedora. Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa y cargó a alan

-- ¡ma! Hay una valita, como la tuya y hashe "plip plip" – decía el niño emocionado. Hermione aun sin poder articular palabras se dirigió donde su hijo le señalaba

-- _no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. ¿Qué hago? No puedo ir a verlo ¿Qué le diria? "hola draco, no sabes la felicidad que me trajiste al verte ¿quieres conocer a tu hijo?" soy una idiota, nunca debi volver. Ni su familia ni él nunca me aceptaran, aun recuerdo como me humillaron_

-- tambem quelo eshe ave de peluche, ma – dijo alan de repente despertando a hermione de sus pensamientos

-- sí, cariño – dijo por fin. Al ver al pequeño se desvaneció toda duda. No estaba allí por ella, si nopor su hijo y conseguiría que este fuera aceptado por draco pasara lo que pasara.

Esa tarde hermione volvió a dejar a alan donde los señores granger para ir a visitar a ginny. Ella estaba sola y hermione aprovechó la oportunidad

-- ron ha estado muy mal ¿sabes?

-- disculpame gin

-- no tienes que disculparte conmigo – dijo mientras servía un poco de café

-- lo sé, pero debes saber que es mejor que no este con él… él nunca me gusto – ginny se ahogó en su café y le dirigió a hermione una mirada de enojo.

-- hermione, puede que seas mi mejor amiga, que te quiera y todo eso, pero se trata de mi hermano y no puedo dejar que alguien juegue con él

-- eso le dije ayer… pero… antes de irme, yo – hermione quebró, ginny apiadandose de ella la fue a abrazar

-- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-- gin... prometeme que me comprenderas. yo quería y aun sigo queriendo mucho a esa persona, no pienses que fue capricho, todo fue algo serio

-- ¿Quién es?

-- … draco … - hermione esperó una reaccion mucho más brusca que un:

-- ¿y desde cuando?

-- …cuando, cuando salimos de hogwarts y

-- y dejabas a mi hermano botado para juntarte con él – terminó ginny en un suspiro. De repente se alejó de su amiga – de saber que terminaría así me hubiera ofrecido yo para estar en el equipo de malfoy… pero aun no me respondes… ¿Por qué te fuiste?. ¿para olvidarlo? Si él recien se caso el año pasado – hermione dejó de llorar, sus pensamiento se congelaron al recibir la noticia. Se sentía estúpida y deseo con toda el alma que alan estuviese presente.

Él era el único que podía alegrarla, el problema era que ella ya no podía alregarlo, el deseo que tenía el pequeño de conocer a su padre se había esfumado.

Ya no tenía posibilidades. Hermione se paró y con un suave "gracias" salió de la casa. Si ginny trató de detenerla o decirle algo, no se enteró, sus pensamientos no tenían otra cosa en que pensar que en la cara que pondría alan al enterarse que volverían a Francia, esta vez para siempre.

* * *

¡ya está! 

Espero que no me maten por este chap, sé que esta muy corto. acepto otro tipo de críticas ya que aun no soy conciente de las embarradas que dejé...

En el próximo chap dejaré un flash black (lo tengo casi terminado) para resolver las dudas de como esta pareja se unio y bueno, los problemas que surgieron...

Agradesco un buen a los reviews que me hacen happy happy

**Neishon - **espero que no te desoluciones con la vista espantosa de draco u.u... gracias por el review y por al respuesta de los hits. es que soy un asco en el ingles ¬¬

**dore-malfoy -** ¡sí, lo vio! pero.. bueno, la vista engaña ... ¡he subido el chap más rápido! n.nU el corazón latía tan rápido como mis dedos tecleaban, pero igual me desconcentraba al mirar a todos lados para asegurarme de que dore no venía a atacarme n.nU

**claudiamalfoy -** odie a la señora granger no mas xD ¡es la culpa de ella no mía! espero que este chap haya resuelto toooooodas tus preguntas y te aseguro que en el prox. resolvera ya todo.

**Tarafelton -** sip.. u.u drakito esta sufriendo mucho... ya podes ver con la mujer que se casó. ahora se te agregarán otras acciones (Tara está leyendo, criticando, rabiando!) (espero que no u.u)

**Erika -** ¡sí! yo igual me di cuenta que habían muchos de este tipo o.0 me quería morir, estaba a punto de dejarlo pero al leer los reviews me anime un millon, muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me alegraron n.n

**Juanananananana (xD) -** juana-chan! tú leyendo draco y hermione? que bien que te haya gustado en todo caso n.n a ver si te animas a registrarte y poner tus ff que son geniales! cuando te vea te explico como ; )  
el de los merodeadores no lo he publicado y el "este cuerpo no es mio" lo encuentras en mi profile (http/ - gracias por la explicación n.n sucede que soy torpe en idioma extranjero ¿por que no te registras? es más genial, en todo caso gracias por tu opinion n.nU

**Espero que haya sido pasable este chap (por lo menos u.u) y dejen que su mause se dirija a ese bontoncito que se hunde cuando lo apretan (reviews!) n.n**


	4. Extrañamente una rutina siempre te

4.- Extrañamente una rutina siempre te conduce a una cosa nueva

El cielo estaba oscuro y amenazaba una dura tormenta mientras que un grupo de jóvenes estaba reunido en una casa abandonada.

--se están expandiendo a gran velocidad. El grupo con mayor mortífagos atacará el lado oeste

-- ¡yo voy! – dijeron dos voces a la vez. Harry y draco, quienes luego se lanzaron miradas de odio

-- mientras más vayan, mejor – dijo lupin mientras miraba un mapa. En aquella casa también estaba alastor que giraba su ojo desenfrenadamente, entre los jóvenes estaba hermione, ron, ginny, neville… entre otros

-- entonces yo también voy – dijo ron sonriéndole a su amigo, luego todos se apuntaron

-- también necesitamos gente que vaya al centro de Londres, los mortifagos se encargaran de atacar a muggles, son pocos… unos 4 o 5 diría yo. Los demás ya están siendo acabados por los demás aurores… ojo loco ¿tu irías a atacar a esos 4?

-- sí ¿Quién va conmigo?

-- ya que tanta basura se dirige al oeste, yo iré al centro – dijo malfoy con aire arrogante, lupin trato de ignorar el comentario

-- necesitamos mínimo otro más – pero nadie más se movió. A pesar de que malfoy estaba siendo protegido por los aurores por su cambio de bando, nadie podía confiar en él. Malfoy trato de ignorar la situación, era de esperarse ya que en el grupo había puros enemigos

-- yo iré también – dijo la voz de una chica al ver que nadie más se ofrecía

-- herm, no… - le susurró ron, pero hermione le hizo un quite

-- perfecto, entonces ustedes se van ahora mismo – dijo lupin confiándole tan grande responsabilidad a jóvenes de 18 años. Alastor se puso su capa y le hizo una seña a la pareja para que los siguiera. Draco miraba cautelosamente a hermione. Esta le devolvió la mirada

-- ¿Qué miras? Si te acompaño es para que no caigas muerto, a dumbledore no le hubiera gustado – malfoy se limito a hacerle un desprecio, no tenía palabras para atacarla.

Se aparecieron en una calle desierta, un viento trajo a sus oídos unos gritos. Sin esperar más se fueron corriendo a aquel lugar

-- ustedes se encargaran de proteger a los muggles mientras yo ataco a las escorias – dijo ojo loco mientras corría

-- ni de broma, yo no vine a cuidar muggles – dijo malfoy que miraba constantemente hacia atrás para asegurarse que hermione los seguía. El viento era fuerte y esta tenía que cubrirse con el brazo para poder ver.

-- lo que imaginaba – fue la respuesta de moody ya quehabían entrado a una calle donde al fondo se veía fuego, chispas, humo y unos 25 mortifagos que luchaban con gente del ministerio los cuales eran 10 aprox., en los extremos había gente arrodillada, llorando

-- ¿no eran 4 o 5? – dijo hermione claramente enfadada

-- una vez que se entra en el nudo ya no se puede salir, asi que a luchar como merlin manda – alastor comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a los mortifagos que llevaban una victoria segura. Aunque al parecer no esperaban a ningún auror

-- ¡granger! Anda a cuidar a los muggles – le ordenó draco, pero esta negó con la cabeza y comenzó a cubrir a malfoy.

-- ¡estas loca! – fue lo que dijo, pero no insistió más ya que una decena de mortifagos se acercaban por todas las direcciones y tanto malfoy como hermione necesitaban que le cubrieran la espalda

La batalla terminó con varios muertos, pero gracias a las habilidades del único auror, la mayoría de los magos del ministerio podían alardear de haber terminado vivo.algunos mortifagos escaparon dejando a 2 familias completas de muggles muertas y la mayoría con severos daños tanto físicos como psicológicos.

-- ustedes van donde remus para decirle que todo resultó bien y que su información apesta – les ordenó alastor a la pareja –yo me encargaré de llevar a los muggles a san mungo, los del ministerio me ayudaran.

Hermione y draco caminaron un poco para luego aparecerse en la casa abandonada. Como pensaban, estaba vacía. Esperaron

-- ¿tienes hambre? – dijo hermione al rato, le incomodaba el silencio. Malfoy solo le dirigio la mirada – tengo chocolate ¿quieres? No es la mejor marca pero debes estar hambriento

-- ¿Quién te crees?. ¿a caso piensas que soy marquero? – dijo malfoy recibiendo un trozo de chocolate

-- ¿un que, perdón? – hermione soltó una risa

-- dijiste que no era la mejor marca ¿piensas que al ir a una tienda voy a la sección "caro"? – draco puso cara de ofendido

-- tengo pruebas para pensarlo... pero realmente no creo que seas así – draco se calló, en el fondo quería seguir discutiendo para continuar con la conversación. El silenció fue roto por un relámpago seguido por la caída de la lluvia.

-- granger…

-- ¿mmm?

-- ¿por qué te ofreciste a…? … yo no quiero que me tengas lastima – dijo cambiando radicalmente el tono de voz, de uno suave a uno acusador

-- ¿Por qué piensas eso? No me molesta compartir contigo… no soy inmadura como harry y ron ¿sabes? – draco asintió, luego le dirigió la mirada al ver que la chica aun no terminaba – yo sé que en el fondo tu quieres ayudar, no es muy lindo ver que el lugar donde vives esta siendo destruido ¿no? Es por eso que confío en ti, tus razones para estar en el lugar donde estas son justificables y humanas

-- granger… yo… gracias – dijo en un bajo volumen junto a un leve sonrojo, hermione sorprendida se sonrojó de igual manera, luego le dirigió una sonrisa. Malfoy giró la cara para ocultar el rubor que creció al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

**o0o0o**

-- de verdad tienen que disculparme, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al verlos bien. Que iba a pensar que lo datos estaban intercambiados – dijo remus apenado. Todo el grupo que se había dirigido al oeste tenía cara de decepción

-- ¡4 mortifagos! . ¿puedes creerlo? Remus los ató a todos de un tirón – explicó ron, luego se acercó a hermione y le susurró - ¿te hizo algo malo malfoy?

-- a malfoy y a mi no se nos hizo ningún problema, nos fue muy bien – dijo ella sonriéndole al rubio, este sólo le hizo un desprecio junto a una sonrisa arrogante, pero toda sonrisa se convirtió en rabia cuando ron se dispuso a abrazar a su amiga. Nadie lo notó.

La vida en ese tiempo significaba guerra, nadie vivía tranquilo y los pequeños defensores sólo salían al exterior para cazar a mortifagos y ayudar a muggles.

Cuando pedían formar grupos para atacar a los mortifagos, hermione se iba inmediatamente con draco por la fuerza de la costumbre, de repente se les unía otro chico, pero a nadie le gustaba estar a solas con el rubio. Ron exigía que su novia estuviera con ellos (harry y ginny) pero ella le respondía que si ella no estaba con malfoy, pues nadie más lo haría, al menos que el mismo ron se les uniera. Claro que este prefería ahorcarse antes de hacer equipo con malfoy lo que provocaba furia en la chica.

-- Este lugar es amplio, tendremos que dividirnos. Búsquense una pareja y dispérsense. Tú, harry, irás con nosotros – harry lucía más nervioso de lo normal y se fue con algunos aurores por otro camino. Ron se acercó a hermione

-- vamos herm, tomemos ese camino

-- espera ¿y quien estará con malfoy? – dijo en seguida al verlo solo, el rubio la miraba pero luego se giró al ver que la chica ya tenía pareja. Se sintió extraño y estupido.

-- ¿y que importa malfoy?

-- no es que me importe, pero nadie puede estar solo y nadie más se ofrece para estar con él – en ese momento se había acercado ginny, también estaba sola

-- neville se unió con cristian

-- perfecto, tú estarás con malfoy – dijo ron como si la cosa estuviera solucionada

-- ni de broma

-- entonces ustedes estarán juntos y yo voy con malfoy – dijo hermione decidida, ron la detuvo – ¿a caso tu estarás con él? – le preguntó con rabia, como respuesta ron le soltó el brazo y la dejó ir. La chica fue corriendo hacia el extremo donde estaba él

-- tomaremos ese camino – dijo como si nada

-- ¿y tu novio? – draco tenía en su cara una mueca de burla y desagrado hacia ron

-- eso no te importa ¿vamos?

-- vamos – los dos fueron por un camino angosto, pero al entrar por una puerta que les cerraba el camino, se encontraron con una famosa trampa. Ambos comenzaron a correr por la habitación que estaba plagada de mortifagos, cruzaban puertas y esquivaban hechizos, de repente se cruzaban con algunos de sus compañeros pero no se decían nada, ya que nadie paraba de correr y aturdir a sus enemigos

-- genial, que camino tomamos – dijo malfoy al ver que dos puertas se encontraban en los extremos de la habitación. A lo lejos se escuchaban a los mortifagos que los alcanzaban

-- no sé, ya pasamos por la habitación donde se escondían todos, asi que creo que estas pueden estar vacías, nos podemos separar – dijo hermione hablando rápidamente y corriendo hacía una habitación, al parecer ella traía la mala suerte ya que al abrir la puerta un par de mortifagos los esperaba. Uno de ellos le lanzó una maldición a la chica

-- ¡hermione! – gritó malfoy al ver que su compañera era desarmada, comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a los que se les acercaba, cuando ya no había nadie se arrodilló para verificar el estado de la chica

-- hermione… ¿me escuchas, estas bien? – draco levantó a hermione del piso, ella tenía los ojos abiertos

-- estoy bien, es sólo que no puedo mover mi cuerpo, no lo siento

-- tenemos que irnos de aquí – malfoy cargó a la chica y se fue a aparecer a san mungo. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que hermione había quedado inconciente. A pesar de ser madrugada, unos magos se acercaron a ellos para ayudarlos.

* * *

¡ya está! 

Espero que no les haya molestado este flash back, pero necesitaba explicar la unión de esta pareja, el siguiente chap será la continuación y termino de este viaje al pasado (espero).. dejen sus opiniones que nunca estan de sobra n.nU y bueno, agradecerles por no enojarse con los problemas que pongo xD

**marce -** xD jajajaa "pobre alan" jajajaja en todo caso draco si fue un poco canalla al casarce pero bueee... hay que comprenderlo, realmente es un buen hombre!

**Victoria Granger -** muchas gracias! bueno, en cuanto a la primera pregunta, sólo han habido insinuaciones, pero la verdad está en el prox. chap y el por que hermione volvió, pues, para que alan tenga un papi nn... bueee... lo dice en el summary xD

**Neishon -** xD que poca fe, siempre hay una pequeña luz de esperanza para todo.. habra que esperar que tipo de esperanza hay en esta historia

**claudiamalfoy -** jajaja pija... bueno, realmente es una, pero bueee... no tenía idea que no había puesto que le había pasado a lucius o.o.. ya lo pondre jejeje

**dore-malfoy -** este malfoy se dedica a dejar mal a todo el mundo... pero igual lo queremos n.n muchas gracias! que bien que te haya gustado ese chap! lo de lucius ya lo aclararé jajaja no tenía idea que no había puesto su paradero uu

**NymphadoraBlack -** pues ya no te retuersas mas y enderasate para ver que onda este chap xD gracias por tu opinion!

**Y recuerda que tu opinion es importante 0.- ( xD Review!)**


	5. Llegada interrumpida

5.- Llegada interrumpida

Unos rayos se asomaban por una estrecha ventana, pero no había sido esa intensa luz lo que había despertado a hermione, si no que un gran portazo seguido por unos

-- ¡hermione, hermione! Tienes que despertar ¡esto es increíble! – hermione aturdida vio que el mismo malfoy estaba enfrente de ella saltando como loco. Se pellisco el brazo pensando que podía ser un sueño que tenía seguidamente

draco se acercó donde estaba hermione y la abrazó

-- ¡lo han logrado, el señor oscuro ha sido destruido! – hermione, que había quedado aturdida con el abrazo, se separó bruscamente

-- ¿qué? No puedo creerlo! – gritó emocionada, luego al ver los ojos llorosos de draco, comprendió que para él debía significar mucho más esa noticia. Lo abrazó – draco, esto es fantástico, ahora tu padre está libre y toda tu familia también – entonces el silencio reinó. Ambos no se querían separar, hermione sabía que malfoy estaba tratando de recomponerse, era hombre y estaba dicho que los hombres no lloraban, menos un malfoy.

-- gracias, hermione. – hermione abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que recibió. Draco se había separado para estamparle un fugaz beso que empezó a cohibirse de la misma velocidad que había llegado. Pero hermione le correspondió dando a lugar un largo y profundo beso.

Cuando se separaron no tuvieron el valor para mirarse, pero como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, ambos levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para dirigirse una sonrisa tímida y de comprensión. La puerta se abrió con violencia

-- ¡hermione! Hermioooo… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó bruscamente ron al ver a malfoy tan cerca de su novia

-- nada que te importe, comadreja

-- nos atacaron. Pero me siento mejor ya que draco me trajo a tiempo – ginny que había entrado en ese momento, miró de una forma extraña a su amiga. Ron se sorprendió al ver la confianza entre ellos dos. Con el ceño fruncido cruzó los brazos y se dispuso a contemplar la pared, al igual que ginny

-- yo me voy – dijo draco decidido. Pero hermione pescó la mano de malfoy discretamente. Este la miró y vio lo que le pasaba a él también. La batalla había acabado, eso significaba que nunca más se volverían a ver. Malfoy le guiñó un ojo y hermione le soltó la mano con una sonrisa – el señor Anderson esta en tu caso, dijo que volvería en una horas – luego mirando a ginny, agregó – no puede levantarse ya que sus piernas aun no responden.- Los hermanos decidieron olvidar aquella escena y actuaron como si nada, no querían imaginarse nada.

Los chicos ya habían cumplido 19, harry y ron ya estaban sacando su segundo año de auror y junto a ginny y hermione habían decidido comprarse un departamento en el centro de Londres. A pesar de que hermione era pareja de ron como ginny de harry, los 4 dormían en diferentes cuartos. Todo iba de los más bien cuando hermione recibió cierta carta.

-- ¿de quien es? – preguntó ron al ver que la chica se había puesto nerviosa

-- el ministerio… dice que quieren ver bien mi propuesta de PEDDO – mintió rápidamente, ya que la carta del ministerio le había llegado hace unos días pero no la había divulgado para que no sucediera lo siguiente

-- ¿Qué? . ¿vas a hacer que los elfos sean libres y les paguen! – empezaron sus amigos pero hermione ignoró el escándalo y se fue a arreglar a su dormitorio.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y la gente caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Londres.

Hermione se detuvo en una plaza casi vacía. La persona con quien se encontraría ya estaba ahí, tan perfecto para los ojos de la chica, ahora brillosos al ver que él chico le sonreía.

Draco ya sabía que hermione estaba con ron, pero le importaba más estar seguro que era correspondido y que la chica lo prefería a él. Las juntas en plena tarde se hicieron una costumbre, iban a lugares totalmente desconocidos para hermione pero que draco conocía a la perfeccion. Según él, eran sus lugares para estar solo y dedicarse a pensar.

-- ¿Cuándo podremos estar juntos? – preguntó la chica en una de aquellas tardes

-- cuando te liberes de tus amigos y yo de mi familia – dijo draco en un suspiro. Ambos sabían que eso era tan difícil como hacer que esa luna bajara a la tierra. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico

-- si eso pasara ¿Dónde iriamos? No tenemos muchas opciones ¿no?

-- Francia, me gustaría ir a Francia. Mis padres detestan ese lugar – su conversación se perdió en sueños y metas que en el fondo sabían que eran casi imposible lograrlas. Esa misma noche draco había llevado a hermione a un hotel donde pudieron estar tranquilos toda la noche y hacer lo que se les diera la gana sin ser descubiertos.

Luego fue esa noche la que se repetía constantemente. Habían ya pasado unos meses donde los chicos ya iban a cumplir los 20, fue cuando hermione y draco decidieron hacerse unas vacaciones viajando un fin de semana y librándose de los problemas. Cuando llegaron hermione se vió en problemas.

-- ¡estabamos preocupados, herm! – le gritaba ginny, mientras harry prefería no meterse y ron meneaba su cabeza tratando de no imaginarse cosas que le espantaban

-- ¡ya soy grande! Disculpen si no les avisé pero necesitaba estar sola

-- pudiste avisarme por lo menos a mi – dijo ron de la forma más tranquila

-- ¿Por qué? Que tengamos una relación más estrecha no significa que tenga que contarte toda mi vida

-- ¿relación más estrecha? No tenía idea que la llamabas así

-- somos libres, ron. yo te lo dije cuando comenzamos a salir. Te dije que si te gustaba otra chica no me importaría porque tenías todo el derecho – ron se puso rojo y enojado se fue a trabajar, harry lo siguió

-- hermione, tú sabes que tú le gustas mucho a mi hermano y que él nunca te cambiaría – dijo ginny más tranquila

-- pasamos discutiendo, tu y harry sí se quieren. Su relación es increíble – hermione se sentó con cansancio, se sentía mareada. Al parecer ginny no lo había notado ya que siguió hablando

-- las relaciones son diferentes dependiendo la actitud de las personas

-- no creas, dos personas pueden ser tan opuestas como yo y ron y llevarse de lo más bien… y está comprobado – agregó al ver a su amiga con cara incrédula – en fin, no seguiré con el tema. Iré a comprar un helado que se me antojó y luego iré a hablar con ron – hermione al entrar al ministerio se encontró con las personas que nunca pensó que se encontraría. La familia malfoy enterita desfilando por el pasillo.

Ellos iban en la dirección contraria, saliendo del ministerio y hermione trató de llamar la atención de malfoy con una sonrisa y su mano saludando tímidamente. Lucius, que parecía totalmente desgraciado y debil, se paró en seco y al estar a la altura de hermione se dibujó en su cara una sonrisa de desprecio

-- pero si es la amiga de la basura de nuestros elfos, señorita granger ¿no? – hermione cambió su sonrisa a una cara de espanto y furia. Luego la fijo en draco pero para su sorpresa este le mostró un limpio y digno deprecio al estilo malfoy

-- padre, tenemos prisa para llegar a nuestra cita con la familia Lee

-- claro, la hija debe estar esperando ansiosa tu llegada, draco – dijo mientras miraba despreciativamente a hermione. Luego comenzaron a caminar

-- no se preocupe, saludaremos a los elfos de su parte… - dijo Narcisa al ver que la chica se les había quedado mirando con asombro – pedo… pero que porquería – agregó lo suficientemente alto para que hermione alcanzara escuchar, unas risas desagradables acompañaron esas últimas palabras que dejaron de piedra a la chica. Lo primero que atinó fue dirigirse al lugar donde malfoy la llevaba, maldiciendolo y llorando trato de desahogarse.

Esa misma tarde recibió una noticia de la clinica que pensó que alegraría a draco y que sería la exusa para irse lejos de aquel lugar. Pero al presenciar la escena de la mañana comenzó a hacer sus maletas, olvidó todo lo que había pasado tan solo unas horas atrás en la cabaña de la playa. No dejó notas a sus amigos y decidida tomó el primer tren al lugar donde sabía que draco nunca iría por obedecer a sus padres: Francia.

**o0o0o**

Eran las 6 de la tarde y la puerta era golpeada en la casa granger. Sólo estaba hermione y alan, el último durmiendo. Hermione poniéndose unos lentes oscuros para tapar sus hinchados ojos se dirigió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con draco malfoy parado, mojado por la lluvia.

-- tenemos que hablar.

* * *

¡ya está!

Espero que haya quedado bien, en todo caso acepto desde un pequeño aplauso hasta una bomba atomica, así que preparen sus criticas

gracias a todos los reviews! T.T muy contenta muy contenta, sé que debió haber un poco de romance en los momentos en que draco y hermione estaban a solas pero no soy muy romanticona, pero trataré desde ahora hacer momentos mas lindo n.n ... si tengo la oportunidad muajajaja

no podré responderles en esta ocasion a los reviews ya que no tengo computador y a pena me grabé el chap en el pen drive para subirlo en este maldito y caro cyber ¬¬

**Espero sus opiniones, asi que no olviden hacer CLICK en GO GO GO GO GO GO... eso :p**


	6. La familia reunida

6.- La familia "reunida"…

Hermione fijó la mirada en su mano que sujetaba la puerta y un impulso dijo que la cerrara, pero draco adivinando sus pensamientos, apoyó la mano en la puerta para presionarle a pasar

-- ¿estas sola?

-- cuando dices eso te refieres a que si estoy sola en casa o que si estoy sola porque supe esperarte – draco no la miraba, sólo vio que le habían dado el pase y quitándose la mojada capa se fue a sentar. Hermione cerró la puerta, cruzo sus brazos y aun parada fijo la mirada en malfoy.

-- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – dijo luego de una eternidad

-- supe que perdía mi tiempo aca

-- ¿te fuiste a Francia?

-- sabía que ahí no me irías a molestar – luego de unos minutos draco volvió a hablar, estaba decidido que no miraría a hermione

-- me gustaba Francia, pero no a mi padre "se creen muy lujosos" me decía a cada momento. El murió ¿sabias? uno de sus últimos sermones fue que siguiera la línea malfoy, que no dejara a mamá botada. Abigail lestrange es muy amiga de la familia, es hija de rabastan. Mi familia quedó encantada con ella, y Abigail parecía aceptar que mamá se quedara en la mansión

-- muy romántica tu historia, draco. Pero si mal no recuerdo, lucius estaba de lo más bien cuando tomaste la opción de ignorarme

-- ¿por eso te fuiste?

-- ¿Qué esperabas? Que siguiera con tu jueguito ¿no?

-- yo también pensé que era un jueguito cuando desapareciste

-- tu sabías perfectamente que tomaba la relación en serio – draco miró a hermione, que estaba parada con la mandíbula tensa y a punto de estallar, draco trato de interrumpirla pero hermione ya había comenzado a gritar.

- ¡y nunca te he dado pruebas para que pienses lo contrario! Siempre te he tratado bien delante de mis amigos ¿cierto? . ¡pero a ti te bastó con una oportunidad para dejarme en ridículo ante tu familia y dejar que el gran lucius se burlara de mi! . ¿Cuándo pensabas verme como tu pareja? . ¿que necesitabas, ah? . ¿que querías?

-- un poco más de tiempo

-- ¡fueron 3 años, draco!

-- 3 años donde mi papá me recordaba a cada momento que era lo que esperaba de mi – draco comenzaba a peder la paciencia

-- si le hubieras dicho que esperaba yo de ti, quizás te hubiera sermoneado menos

-- no comiences de nuevo con eso, tu amigos tampoco lo sabían – draco se paró y miraba con enojo a hermione, pero en la cara de esta se dibujó una sonrisa de victoria

-- comienzo porque mi amiga sí lo sabe – dijo tranquilamente viendo que draco abría y cerraba la boca

-- tenías novio, estabas con weasley – dijo después de un buen rato

-- terminé con él – draco se puso rojo de furia, pero luego recordó a la persona que había visto esa mañana y en su cara se dibujó la misma sonrisa de victoria de hermione, como si fuera un combate donde había que librarse de la culpa que los invadía pero que tristemente no los llevaba a nada

-- no se como te atreves a reclamarme si tu misma formaste una familia y hasta tuviste un hijo – draco sabía que le había dado en el clavo, pero lo que no esperaba era que hermione comenzara a derramar lágrimas y su cara se tornara roja, luego de unos segundos estalló histéricamente

-- ¡es tu hijo, idiota! . ¿acaso pensabas que me acostaba con cualquiera? . ¡ni siquiera con ron! . ¡que tu no te preocuparas de mi no significa que yo no lo hiciera por ti, porque además cuidaba de nuestro hijo! – hermione jadeaba, no quería levantar su mojado rostro para ver a draco, sabía que este había quedado sin palabras y más aun, sin razón a lo que sucedía.

El sonido de una puerta rompió el silencio

-- ma, tengo susto ¿por que gritas? – alan había aparecido por la puerta, una mano sujetaba su mantita mientras que la otra limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-- vete – dijo hermione con la voz tomada al ver que draco se había volteado a ver al niño, este se detuvo de golpe - ¡vete! – gritó mientras abría la puerta con furia, draco agachó la cabeza y sólo la levantó para mirar con sus ojos rojos a hermione, ambos sintieron un odio mutuo. Hermione pescó la capa de draco y la tiró a la calle cerrando la puerta de golpe causando el llanto del niño.

* * *

¡ya está! 

sí, sí... sé que es muy cortito :S pero pienso que ya les había dejado un poco ahogados con los chap largos (4 y 5) ... espero sus opiniones acerca de este chap medio extraño y decisivo. no me maten!

**Neishon -** incompleta? de ninguna manera... yo siempre empiezo a maldecor cuando una historia se deja a media y trataré de no hace lo mismo n.nU. me gusto mucho tu opinion, que bien que te guste! graciaaas!

**Hermlils -** que bien que te guste, aca esta el siguiente chap!

**claudiamalfoy -** sobrenatural xD disculpa! aca esta la continuacion... espero no me mates u.u

**NymphadoraBlack -** jajajaja aca esta la continuacion, disculpa ese por ese final... si, los padres de draco estan un poco tocaditos xD. gracias por el review!

No olvides de dejar tu review! este chap sé que salió medio en estado shock. Amenazas.. ya saben donde u.u... xD


	7. Separaciones

7.- Separaciones

-- ¿Abigail! – gritó draco buscando a su esposa en al mansión - ¿madre!

-- ¡draco! Estamos en el dormitorio – gritó Abigail desde el segundo piso. Las dos mujeres estaban arreglándose

-- pero si estas empapado! – dijo Abigail mientras corría a buscar su varita

-- déjalo, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo secamente

-- tendrá que ser después, Abigail me llevará a dar un paseo

-- sí, tu madre extraña caminar en la lluvia… ¿nos acompañas?

-- tendrás que ir a caminar sola, yo necesito hablar con abigail urgente – las dos mujeres miraron sorprendidas a draco

-- no hay necesidad que le hables así, draco – dijo su mujer preocupada

-- algun problema, hijo?

-- no te metas, madre. Sale a pasear, necesito hablar a solas con esta mujer – la señora malfoy iba a abrir su boca para reclamar la conducta de su hijo, pero Abigail la detuvo y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. A los segundo la pareja estaba a solas en el cuarto.

-- ¿Por qué me mentiste? - le preguntó draco

-- ¿podrías hablar más claro?...

-- sobre el bebé ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú la persona que no podía tenerlo? – Abigail meditó unos segundos

-- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-- parte del testamento de mi padre decía que tenía que concebir a un heredero

-- ¿y tienes que seguir las palabras del gran malfoy? . ¿Cuándo vivirás tu vida? Cuando decidirás por ti mismo?

-- entonces ándate – Abigail esperó a que draco dijera de repente "es una broma, cariño" pero su cara fría la sacudió por completo

-- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – decidió repetir

-- porque hace cinco años nació un hijo mío, y si me preguntas, la madre de ese pequeño estaría ocupando tu lugar si no hubiera seguido la palabra de mi padre

-- pero la seguiste, ya no puedes hacer nada – dijo y luego como si nada hubiera pasado tomó su abrigo y se dispuso a salir

-- tú no cumples con un requisito, Abigail! Te doy un día para que salgas de esta casa… y no metas a mi madre – ella siguió su camino y cerró la puerta con fiereza mientras que draco se recostaba en su cama

_-- 4 malditos años pensando que no podía ser nunca un padre, y ahora que sé que tengo un hijo no he podido estar con él. Genial, le gané al gran lucius malfoy en cuanto al "padre del año"_

**o0o0o**

-- ma ¿Quen era… quen era esa pesona? – preguntó alan luego de que hermione le hubiera acostado nuevamente en la cama.

-- ya sabes quien es, alan. – dijo hermione tratando de contener sus lágrimas

-- y po que no me dejaste decirle hola?

-- no seas así

-- po que eres mala con papito? Yo quería decirle hola! – gritó esta vez el pequeño, comenzó a llorar y se levantó de la cama. Hermione se sentó en ella

-- ven, alan. no seas injusto. Siempre te he dicho que no hables de cosas que aun no entiendes

-- Quero ir al baño – dijo con voz enojada pero tranquila

-- acabas de ir al baño, alan – dijo hermione tratando de no perder la paciencia

-- tu me lo prometiste… tu me lo prometiste! - comenzó esta vez llorando, a hermione se le partía el alma al ver a su pequeño niño con esa rabia

-- no puedes tener todo al tiro… cálmate, por favor – dijo tratando de acercarse al pequeño pero alan le hizo el quite y salió corriendo al baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

-- alan, abre la puerta – dijo aun paciente sacando su varita

-- te odio mamá, tu me lo prometiste – dijo en un susurro, hermione, ahora llorando, trató de abrir la puerta con un "alohomora" pero sorprendentemente no surgió efecto. Hermione suspiró

-- ya me extrañaba que no hubieras hecho magia antes – a hermione no le quedó otra que sentarse en la puerta y esperar. Alan no emitía ruido.

**o0o0o**

La luz atravesaba sus párpados, abrio sus ojos con lentitud para ver a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que su cabeza le dolía demasiado para poder levantarse. Estaba con ropa y una pequeña frazada le cubría. "_Los elfos_" pensó.

Trató de tomar asiento en la cama mientras recordaba los sucesos de ayer.

El reloj marcaba las 8.15 de la mañana. Giro su cabeza a un extremo de la cama y luego al otro. No había nadie. Se levantó y llamó a un elfo.

-- diga, amo – dijo uno que se había aparecido en el instante

-- ¿Abigail está en casa? – preguntó draco con precaución, no quería que sus ilusiones se esfumaran con la afirmación del elfo

-- la señora malfoy ya no es la ama de junis, señor. Porque la señora malfoy ha dejado la casa, señor. Junis no sabe donde está – en la cara de draco se dibujó una sonrisa y mientras le daba las gracias al elfo salió corriendo a la habitación de su madre.

-- bien hecho, draco – se escuchó una voz apenas draco había golpeado la puerta y girado la manilla – Abigail me contó todo – draco al entrar a la pieza vio a su madre viendo unos papeles. A su lado había maletas.

-- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó draco sin poder creer lo que veía

-- me voy. No pienso ser parte de la deshonra malfoy.

-- tú sabes perfectamente que si me hubiera quedado con ella ya no habrían malfoy

-- y tú sabes que si te quedas con esa mezcla de sangre tampoco lo habrán

-- diferimos de opinión madre, las puertas están abiertas – dijo como ultima palabra sin mirarla a los ojos. Narcisa salió de la habitación dejándola vacía. A los minutos se escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse

draco se dirigió a su despacho, encendió la radio y se sentó

-- _analiza… analiza… es verdad, esto no es un sueño… Abigail se ha ido, tu madre te ha dejado el camino libre… es verdad, esto no es un sueño… tu padre ya no está…_ - sonrió para si mismo y siguió pensando – _hermione está acá… te dejaron el camino libre a ella, puedes estar con ella…_ tengo un hijo – dijo esta vez en voz alta y levantándose se dirigió al único lugar donde podía sentirse completo.

* * *

¡ya está!

disculpen la demora! pero me han faltado animos para continuar este ff ( espero que este chap no haya sido muy mediocre) espero sus respuestas, pero déjenla plis!

ahora a estos reviews que me hacen tan feliz T.T

**Neishon -** see! hasta el final, es mi meta n.nU muchas gracias por tu opinion! este chap es un poco más largo y termina de una forma natural nnU

**Hermlils -** que bien que te guste! muchas gracias! aqui el chap esta considerablemente más largo n.n

**claudiamalfoy -** "novela" xD... bueno, yo tampoco sé lo que pasará jajaja tengo hartos finales desde los más trágicos y los más cuentos de hadas... trataré de que sea uno intermedio n.n ¡gracias por el review!

**Tarafelton -** :P I know u.u esa no era una reunion... esa fue una reunion de 5 segundos (desde que sale alan) xD. conste que draco igual fue malo! xD gracias por el review!

**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN -** si pos! draco inicio su desgracia... ahora viene la tragedia u.u aca actualizo! y muchas gracias por tu review! n.n

**dore-malfoy -** T.T tu review fue muy emocion! muchas gracias! ese es el impulso que necesitaba xD espero no defraudarte con este chap.


	8. Hurón escurridizo

8.- Hurón escurridizo

Draco se detuvo en aquella puerta por la cual había salido hace unas horas atrás prometiendo que no la volvería a visitar, sin embargo ahí estaba. Dispuesto a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva

Se escuchaba movimiento en la casa a pesar de ser tan temprano. Golpeó

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente por una agitada hermione

-- alan!... oh… tú – hermione no cerró la puerta pero con la cara aun más angustiada se dio media vuelta para poner la casa patas arriba

-- hermione… yo – empezó draco pero hermione no se quedaba quieta, cruzaba la casa sin parar buscando quien sabe qué

-- no estoy para charlas, draco. Así que al salir cierra la puerta – dijo desde una pieza del segundo piso. Draco subió hasta él.

-- sucedió algo? – al encontrarse con hermione notó que lloraba. Abría y cerraba armarios desesperadamente

-- no te importa

-- alan?... alan es el nombre de mi...? qué paso con él? –hermione ya había salido de la habitación para internarse en otra claramente ya revisada.

-- que no te importa draco! Estuviste 4 años ausente y ahora te vienes a preocupar? – hermione bufó mientras lágrimas caían. Se agachó revisando debajo de la cama

-- no seas injusta! Yo nunca supe que tenía un hijo – dijo draco enojado mientras la seguía hacia el baño totalmente destrozado.

-- si no hubieras ido a esa estupida cita con la china hubieras sabido

-- eran japoneses

-- ¡que no me importa! – gritó esta vez deteniéndose al frente del rubio

-- … ¿Qué le paso a alan?

Bastó de un minuto para poder tranquilizar a hermione. Ambos estaban sentados en un sillón, draco escuchaba lo que hermione le contaba entre sollozos

-- me miraba con odio! Así que decidí no insistir y me quedé en la puerta… ya era tarde y me quedé dormida, cuando desperté la puerta ya estaba sin seguro pero alan no se encontraba dentro

-- no lo sentiste salir?

-- eso hubiera sido imposible, mi espalda se apoyaba en la puerta! Y la ventana es demasiado alta

-- quizás usó magia inconcientemente para salir de ella – sugirió draco pero solo logró que hermione se partiera en dos

-- entonces debería… debería estar buscando afuera… he perdido toda la mañana en esta maldita casa

-- y tus padres?

-- los llamé, dicen que se fueron a irlanda por unos días… cuando volví ayer de la casa de ginny les dije que quería estar sola… pero nunca me refería a que se fueran de la casa – draco se quedo viendo como hermione lloraba, era imposible que por su culpa alan se hubiera marchado

-- vamos hermione! No conseguirás nada llorando, esta vez te ayudare a buscar. No debe andar tan lejos.

En la calle sólo estaba el repartidor de diario, el cartero y todos aquellos trabajadores matutinos. Pero luego de dar varias vuelta las cuadras, se dieron cuenta que alan tampoco estaba cerca de la casa

Hermione ya comenzaba a desesperarse y draco trataba de seguirla de cerca, pero algo le carcomía la conciencia

-- hermione… perdón – dijo cuando se ubicó a su lado andando a su mismo paso

-- no es tiempo para eso draco – hermione cambió drásticamente de dirección para dirigirse a un callejón

-- por favor! Esto es importante, yo nunca te quise hacer eso, tú lo sabes. pero era la palabra de mi padre, como te iba a mantener si mi padre me sacaba de su herencia?

-- espero que la señorita lestrange disfrute de tu maldita herencia, algo que sabes que no me importaba

-- aun no la recibo, hasta que reciba un hijo… Abigail no lo podía tener, le dije que se fuera – hermione se paró en seco sin poder creerlo

-- ¡ahora siento pena por ella, draco! Sé lo que se siente no cumplir "el requisito" – luego siguió caminando más rápidamente

-- te equivocas, sabes que esto no es fácil para mi, sabes que te podría decir un millón de cosas… pero no puedo

-- que cosa no puedes hacer, draco malfoy? Es que también necesitas permiso del gran lucius para poder hablar?

-- no… tú sabes que me cuesta decirte cuanto… cuanto te quiero y que si voy a vivir una vida independiente prefiero que sea contigo- hermione se dio vuelta y vio al draco que le había costado tanto dejar. Alguien indefenso que recién explora el mundo con sus propios ojos. Pero en ese momento alan era su prioridad

-- alan tiene que estar por acá, es tan solo un niño… si lo encontramos… ya verás lo flojo que es para caminar

Draco sonrió para si, un peso menos de encima, ahora podía dedicarse un cien por ciento a su hijo.

Sin embargo, luego de una hora ya no lo encontraban. La gente ya empezaba a salir para trabajar. Hermione se internó en otro callejón pero al no verlo ahí se desesperó, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar

-- concéntrate hermione, piensa, que lugares has visitado con alan? – hermione sintió que su cerebro trabajaba a mil por minuto. La respuesta vino con tan solo ver la cara del chico que tenía al frente

-- claro! … tu lugar secreto, lo llevé ayer por la mañana, después de ir al callejón diagon…

-- como que es muy chico para ir solo hasta allá? – dijo draco ya empezando a desesperarse

-- eso mismo pensaba… pero… ¿tú como encontraste ese lugar?

-- cuando… ¡cuando me escape de lucius! Claro! – recordó, luego pescó el brazo de hermione para aparecerse en el lugar.

El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y luego de bajar un pequeño precipicio dieron con el lago que se encontraba en el centro de ese bosque. Entre unos gruesos árboles se encontraba un pequeño niño que en ese momento dormía pacíficamente. Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo.

* * *

¡ya esta! 

no ven? no ven? no los dejé con la duda, espero que les haya gustado, en todo caso ya saben que los tomates tambien se pueden introducir por la pantalla, si quieren tiren hasta botellas pero obviamente con su contenido en ella...

en todo caso ustedes son geniales! siempre me dejan esas animaciones que me encantan! aqui les respondo a todos!

**Neishon -** jajaja pensé seriamente en dejarle juanetes o algo así... pero ya he creado muchos problemas,espero que te haya gustado este chap y muchas gracias por tu opinion!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren -** he escogido que alan junte a estos tortolitos de otra manera xP espero que no te haya molestado o decepcionado... no sé, pero este ff me ha puesto muy complicada... en todo caso gracias por tus opiniones que me encantan!

**nymphadora -** un problema más, un problema menos... Un.n lo bueno es que se solucionó al toque! o no?... jajaja gracia por tu review!

**dore-malfoy -** xD reina del drama... nuuu u.u prometo no hacer mas maldades con draco y herms. see! ya me estaba relajando sin tener un chantaje persiguiendome xD... aunque podría revertirlo ya que cierta personita tp ha actualizado un ff (alan llega y muestra un cartel donde se puede leer "actualizaciones de "¿algun problema malfoy?" ! actualizaciones de "¿algun problema malfoy?" ! en forma de huelga) muchas gracias por tu opiniooon! me hace shiny and happy... ok ok, olvidemos eso, estaba escuchando rem ¬¬. shiny no, pero feliz seeee! graciaaas!

**Andy Black Lupin -** hola! u.u ya sé que mis chaps son cortitos, pero es lo que hay xD... muchas gracias por tu opinion y que genial que te haya gustado la trama!

**claudiamalfoy -** "maldita esteril" xDD ... si... lo de alan fue fuerte pero eso viene incluido con el "romance/drama" xp ... que bien que te guste! gracias!

**Hermlils -** graciaaaas! n.n aca subo lo más rápido posible

M**uchas gracias igual a todos los que se meten a leer y por "x" motivos no dejan reviews! pero igual debo aceptar que dos minutos no mata a nadie, asi que no olviden de dejar sus opiniones, oka?**

**hasta la proxima!**


	9. El niño que se reune con su familia

Hola! el nuevo y último chap de "He vuelto para estar contigo" está aqui. Perdón la demora pero no he querido darlo por terminado T.T . Esta no ha sido mi mejor historia, pero gracias a ustedes he llegado a atesorarla y sentirle un poco de orgullo. muchas gracias a todos y aqui dejo mis ultimas respuestas a sus reviews

**Neishon -** que bien que te haya gustado! no sucedio mucho? (... hermione deja a draco ver a alan! o.o... en fin, espero que en este chap encuentres muchos sucesos. espero que te guste el final y muchas gracias por seguir el ff!

**tyi -** gracias! muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! aca sigo, pero para terminarlo Un.n. espero que te guste!

**Stefy Malfoy -** aqui voy como el elefante. espero que te guste el final, en todo caso esperare tu opinion! muchas gracias por leer!

**AleJa M -** hola! bienvenida a este ff... terminado u.u... gracias! que bien que te guste! espero tu opinion acerca del final n.n

**Shirru-Malfoy** - espero que ahora no te decepciones del final o del hecho de que haya termiando u.u. en todo caso muchas gracias por leer!

**hermlils -** no he subido más rápidito porque no quería terminar el ff T.T... en todo caso muchas gracias por tu review!

**Meilin Malfoy** - hola! mucha gente se ha unido a leer en el penúltimo chap u.u.. muchas gracias por tu opinion! espero que te guste el final!

**dore-malfoy -** muchas gracias por tu opinion! ... que se ha perdido por 3 dias? o.o ¡hermione se muere! . jajaja no te mato ni te critico por tu abandono en tu ff ya que me hizo ilu que tu poco tiempo lo ocuparas para leer mi ff T.T xD... aunque igual no se me quitan las ganas de leer el tuyo! y que no soy la reina dle drama! mira este final y veras si piensas lo mismo... espero xD. graciaas!

**claudiamalfoy **- gracias por el review! me encantó que te gustara la actitud de draco. espero que te guste el final.. me inspiré en un cuento xD a ver si adivinas!

**Jawg -** ¡hola! que bueno verte aqui! aunque haya sido para ver el final u.u... que te lo leiste en la mañana? vaaya! me halagas! n.n... gracias por tu opinion! y no te sientas pedofila o si no yo igual me sentiré Un.n. espero tu opinion sobre el final!

**alix-91 -** pero conste que herm igual recibe el encanto de dos rubios Un.n. muchas gracias por leer! espero que te guste el final!

Gracias a todos lo que leen tambien (aunque no dejen reviews ¬¬). ahora sin mas drama les dejo el último chap de esta corta historia n.n

* * *

9.- El niño que se reune con su familia

El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y luego de bajar un pequeño precipicio dieron con el lago que se encontraba en el centro de ese bosque. Entre unos gruesos árboles se encontraba un pequeño niño que en ese momento dormía pacíficamente. Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo

-- ¡alan! alan! despierta! Te encuentras bien? – el pequeño abrió los ojos perezosamente, luego miró a su alrededor y asustado se aferró a su madre – tranquilo… ya todo está bien

-- perdón, mam… yo no quería – dijo el niño llorando – sólo quería un lugar para mi, para tar solo… y llegue aca y no te vi y comencé a llorar y correr. Tonces me cubrí aquí. – dijo apuntando a los dos árboles, aunque su rostro aun seguía en el pecho de hermione

-- no eres la única persona que le ha pasado eso, alan. no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo, el alivio era gigante. Alan se separó de su madre para mirarla a la cara

-- yo te quero mucho, mami… prometo nunca más hacer eso – pero la voz del niño fue interrumpida por él mismo, su vista se había fijado en el hombre que se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia – él… él es mi… quen es? – preguntó nervioso

-- ya sabes quien es, alan. su nombre es draco… vamos a conocerlo? – el niño asintió aferrándose a su madre y en sus brazos se acercaron a draco.

-- hola alan – dijo draco sintiéndose estupido, pero el niño saltó de los brazos de hermione hacia draco. Aferrándose fuertemente del cuello, draco quedó en shock pero luego sintió que la mano de hermione guiaba a su brazo para ponerlo alrededor de su hijo, no hubo necesidad de hacerlo con el otro brazo ya que él mismo abrazó a alan con fuerza.

**o0o0o**

-- yo necesito fechas, joven, fechas!

-- no se preocupe, señor granger. Un muy buen amigo mío me esta ayudando en el caso – habían pasado unos días y draco se encontraba hablando con el padre de hermione acerca del divorcio con Abigail ya que el señor no aceptaba que su hija se fuera a vivir con un hombre casado. Sin embargo hermione tomó la decisión de irse a vivir a una nueva casa. La gran mansión malfoy sería vendida.

-- draco, ayúdame con este bolso – decía hermione que cargaba a penas una gigante maleta. A los segundo draco desapareció del lugar junto al bolso para luego aparecerse en la casa que quedaba a millas de distancia

-- siempre me deja hablando solo! Este muchacho…

-- papá, no rabee y ayude a alan guardar sus juguetes, dice que los quiere llevar todo.

-- hija! Tienes visitas! – dijo la señora granger. Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta para encontrarse con harry, ron y ginny. La última la saludó alegremente mientras que los chicos tenían cara de "_no puedo creerlo"._

-- acabamos de ir a ver la casa y es hermosa! – dijo ginny, luego miró severamente a harry

-- sí! Aunque nos sorprendió ver a tantos elfos trabajando

-- dicen que me están devolviendo un favor – dijo hermione apenada. Los elfos habían insistido demasiado. – y… - empezó tratando de poner conversa. Ginny saltó

-- sí! Vinimos para entregarte este pastel, mi mamá dice que las señoras deben entrar con un pastel regalado a su nueva casa, que es una tradición, así que hornee esto

-- muchas gracias, pero… aun no soy señora n.n

-- pero tienes un hijo ¬¬ - dijo ron desde atrás, hermione bajó la cabeza y ginny tosió

-- déjalo ginny… es verdad, no tienen que comportarse alegremente si esto le desagrada

-- no es eso, hermione – dijo harry mirando feo a ron – es sólo que ha pasado una semana desde la noticia y aún no podemos digerirla correctamente… solo es eso, estamos felices que hayas podido solucionar tu problema…

-- aunque sea con malfoy – dijo esta vez ron con una sonrisa, hermione se la devolvió agradecida.

-- pasen, esta un poco desordenado pero así aprovechan de servirse algo – dijo hermione mientras los tres chicos la seguían. Ya adentro vieron en un rincón a malfoy hablando con el señor granger nuevamente. Nadie le saludó, solo se sentaron en la mesa para servirse bocados.

-- tía gin! – alan bajaba rápidamente de las escaleras para abrazar fuertemente a ginny

-- pero que hermoso! Como estas?

-- bien! Hola tío harry… como está tu cara… rajada?

-- alan! – le reprochó hermione, mientras veía severamente a draco que reprimía una risa. Harry lo miró con odio pero luego sonrió para ver a alan que se había sonrojado. Todos los presentes sabían que el niño ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir.

-- tan rajada como siempre nnU – alan rió nerviosamente, luego miró a ron pero solo le saludó con su manito. Había algo que le hacia temer en el pelirrojo desde el momento que lo conoció.

-- hermione, ya solo quedan estos bolsos, tu te quedas aquí y me llevo a alan para que no te moleste – dijo draco desde la distancia, alan se fue corriendo para aferrarse a su pierna, hermione se acercó y le besó su mejilla (la de draco)

-- esperen a que vea tan solo un vez la casa antes de destruirla, ok? – malfoy asintió y le devolvió el beso. en un "plop" desapareció junto a alan

Luego de una hora, los tres chicos se despedían de hermione con un _"nos veremos, pero fuera de tu casa, sin malfoy"_. Luego fue turno de despedirse de sus padres con un _"cuando quieran ir me avisan ya que es imposible llegar a ella por medio muggle"._ Así que tomo su pastel que desprendía un agradable olor y se fue a aparecer a la puerta de una gran casa. Golpeó tres veces.

La puerta fue abierta por un pequeño elfo, que luego de una larga reverencia dejó entrar a hermione. Ella dejó su pastel en la cocina y subió al cuarto matrimonial. Ahí se encontraba draco acostado en la cama y junto a él, alan, que veían el televisor que hermione había insistido en traer.

-- bienvenida a casa mami! – dijo alan mostrándole el lugar que le había guardado en la cama junto a él. Hermione se quitó los zapatos y se fue a acostar

-- bienvenida a casa, hermione –le dijo draco dándole un sonoro beso. Alan que se encontraba debajo de esa unión trató de separarla

-- vayan a un hotel! – dijo el pequeño que luego fue cubierto de besos por parte de sus padres, draco y hermione.

* * *

El sol se ocultaba por unas verdosas montañas, palomas blancas volaban armoniosamente, campanas sonaban desde las alturas y… adivinaron? Si! los elfos llamaban para la cena! Pero nadie bajaba, un pequeño de 6 años y sus padres veían lo que se llamaba "videos caseros"

-- draco! Deja tranquilo el control remoto, el video se programa solo – le regañaba hermione desde la cama. Su condición no la dejaba moverse demasiado. hace seis meses se había enterado que estaba embarazada. Una pequeña niña nacería en unos 3 meses.

-- papá! No hagas rabiar a mi mamá, hasta yo sé usar esta cosa – dijo alan quitándole el control, cosa que hizo enojar a draco. Refunfuñando se fue a sentar al lado de hermione mientras alan ponía "play"

-- no se ponga rabioso – le dijo hermione dándole unos besos. Draco se rindió y abrazando a hermione comenzaron a ver la pantalla que comenzaba a mostrar una pérgola.

_-- ¿estas grabando?_ – la pantalla comenzaba a enfocar a una melena roja. Ginny con un vestido elegante posaba antes las cámaras, en ese momento apareció harry abrazándola y tocándole el estómago. Un bulto de siete meses.

-- _ya alan, pásame la cámara ya que tu mamá quiere que te veas en el video… si yo no me veo mejor para cierta persona_ – dijo harry tomando la cámara. Draco sonrío mientras veía a su hijo con un traje blanco en la pantalla.

-- _harry, tienes que grabar a malfoy también_ – dijo ginny a su lado. Se escuchó un gruñido mientras se enfocaba a un príncipe de oro (frase robada! frase robada! xD). Draco estaba parado en el altar con un elegante traje y su cabello rubio brillaba intensamente frente a los rayos del sol. Miraba a todas partes, nervioso.

Luego comenzó a enfocar a los invitados, en el sector izquierdo se encontraban amigos de la infancia. Algunos que habían llegado a ser mortífagos en viejos tiempos, pero que luego siempre estuvieron con draco. Había exalumnos de hogwarts y de la escuela de aurores. Todos con una sonrisa esperando lo mejor de la boda: la novia.

Unas campanas sonaron, esta vez no eran los elfos, eran las campanas anunciando que la novia llegaba. En la entrada se encontraba una hermione con un hermoso vestido plateado y junto a ella su padre bien elegante.

La boda comenzó y a la media hora draco y hermione se daban los anillos que llevaba alan. Luego de un tierno beso la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

-- _es todo tan hermoso_ – se escuchaba la voz de ginny que luego fue enfocada. Tenía un pañuelo y sobaba su panza. Luego se podía ver a ron con los ojos hinchados. Estaba solo.

La gente se fue directamente a la salida para despedirse de los novios. Draco y hermione salían felizmente para subirse al carruaje que los llevaría a la fiesta. Alan se quedó junto a ginny… pero no por mucho tiempo

A la distancia se podía ver como draco y hermione se alejaban con un tierno beso, de repente el carruaje se detenía y se podía ver como alan, totalmente agitado, se subía junto a sus padres. Los caballos se pusieron en marcha nuevamente y la familia se perdió en el largo camino. La pantalla quedó en negro.

* * *

-- Probando… probando 666 … se escucha? – la cámara enfoca a una chica con una sonrisa tremenda

**Kyoko:** están todos ahí?... (Espera respuesta sin éxito) emmm, en fin… ¡hola! Que tal todos?... ok, ok, no haré más preguntas ¬¬ . seee! Está terminado, finito caput bombin… les gusto? Decepción? Todas esas respuestas déjenlas en un review… (se ve pensativa) brillantes reviews… como me hicieron feliz esos reviews! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir el ff y darme ánimos y consejos, de verdad se los agradezco un millón, sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido posible y—

**Draco:** emm… esto no es miss universo ¬¬

**Kyoko:** pero que insensible… tu igual deberías agradecer. Son muchos los "lo amo!" "me encanta!" "mi caballero de oro!" que se dijeron

**Draco:** sin comentarios, no debo agradecer algo que ya sé

**Kyoko:** mmph ¬¬… bueee… en todo caso yo debo agradecerte por estar en mi ff

**Draco:** y yo agradecerte por los cientos millones que me diste para estar en el xp (de repente draco se ve empujado. Alan había llegado corriendo)

**Alan:** yo igual quero agradecer! Las tías han sido muy simpáticas. En especial a sailor alluminem siren que me enseñó a hablar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (por su review xD), ahora puedo decir palabras como"esternocleidomastoideo" "ectroencefalográficamente" y "supercalifragilisticoespialidoso" o.o

**Hermione:** no alardees, alan. no querrás ser tan arrogante

**Draco:** deja que demuestre sus habilidades

**Hermione:** pero de una forma más humilde estaría bien

**Draco:** si es humilde quien lo notaría?

**Hermione:** lo importante es que él sepa que esta bien

**Draco:** no pensabas igual cuando llamabas la atención de toda la clase

**Hermione:** sólo respondía las preguntas! En cambio tú te la pasabas alardeando de cosas que no vienen al caso!

**Draco:** por lo menos daban más éxito

**Kyoko:** eeejem… no empecemos ¬¬. Bien, creo que esta historia ya llega a su fin… más bien ya llegó a su fin y es la primera! La segunda que público y la primera que termino… de verdad, nunca termino mis historias u.u esto fue un desafío y muchas gracias a todos por estar presente y ayudarme a seguir adelante. Ahora me gustaría que me dejaran un review como despedida, quizás no los pueda responder pero todos aquellos que lo leyeron y nunca han dejado un review… esta es tu oportunidad para hacer feliz a esta mujer xD. Desde ya muchas gracias a todos y espero verlas en otras historias xP. Mata ne!

**_Fin_**


End file.
